Barzini crime family
The Barzini crime family (pronounced Bart-zee-nee) is one of the Five Families operating in New York. History Emilio Barzini at Connie's wedding.]] Origins During the final stages of the Olive Oil War, Emilio Barzini began to see a change in the wind as his boss, Giuseppe Mariposa, began to lose power to Vito Corleone, once a small time neighbourhood padrone and now leader of the increasingly powerful Corleone family. After all attempts to kill Corleone failed, and Mariposa killed Barzini's friend "Tits" purely on suspicion, Emilio sold Mariposa out to Corleone. Barzini inherited the remnants of the Mariposa organization and preceded as boss of his own family. He also gained a seat on the newly formed Commission. Barzini's master plan In 1945, Barzini saw a new chance to achieve to supplant the Corleone family and gain dominance in New York, plotting with Virgil Sollozzo and Philip Tattaglia, the latter of whom he used as an unwitting scapegoat. Barzini almost succeeded, pushing Vito Corleone to call for peace after the death of his eldest son, Sonny. From the late 1940s to the mid 1950s the Barzini family was at the height of its power and became the strongest family in New York. They began moving in on Corleone territories, which forced Salvatore Tessio, Vito's most savvy capo, to make a secret deal with Barzini. Future of the Family However, the wily Don Vito discovered Barzini's plot and his son Michael took revenge, having Al Neri kill Barzini, who was succeeded by Paul Fortunato.The Godfather Returns Under Fortunato's leadership the family expanded its narcotics operation and focussed on Manhattan's garment sector. Fortunato resented the Corleone family's hypocrisy by getting into the drug business, but defended Michael Corleone against Carlo Tramonti's accusations at a Commission meeting. After this relations softened. Today they are led by Emilio's grandson, Victor Barzini. Historical Leadership Bosses *''De facto'' 1930's-1934 - Giuseppe Mariposa *1934-1955 - Emilio Barzini *1955-1979 - Paul FortunatoIn the storyline of The Godfather Returns. Underbosses *1934-19?? - Ettore Barzini Consiglieres *1934-19?? - Barzini's consigliere In the video game In The Godfather: The Game, the Barzinis are the most powerful of the families that Aldo Trapani fights. The Barzinis play the role as the main antagonists of the video game, being the last family to be wiped out in 1955 and Emilio Barzini was shot by Trapani at the Foley Square Courthouse. They can kill the player with a few shots, having the most powerful buttonmen. The Barzini family is the most wealthy and influential in New York due to their homebase location in Midtown. Despite being the main enemy in the story and Don Barzini is the main enemy of Aldo Trapani, Don Vito and Michael, the Corleone family seems to generally in neutral-good relationship with the Barzini family. As after Aldo's initiation, he can talk to a Corleone Soldier and Capo, both of them will say that the Barzinis are "pretty okay". Which means the Barzini and Corleone rivalry is more of a personal vendetta rather than nemesis. In the game, the Barzini are strong yet seemingly paranoid family, as their executives are always get special treatments. Consigliere Domenico Mazza has an army of bodyguards as well as Underboss Emilio Barzini Jr., Don Barzini himself is scared if his favorite Capo is in a hit list of a rival family. Despite their seemingly paranoia, the Barzini are incredibly tough. If you just start playing, avoid fighting Barzini at all cost except you are confident to get a headshot. Even an Associate can dish heavy damage in fistfight and never challenge a Soldier to above, because the damage they receive is barely noticeable and the damage they give can whack you instantly. The Barzini family's crest is a chess figure rook, and unlike all the other crime families (not counting O'Donnell Mob from the Don's Edition), they have a board game figure as an icon instead of an animal icon. Barzini structure in the video game |2= |3= |2= |3= }} }}}} Notes and references Category: Families